


AN ORIHARA CHRISTMAS

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Izaya Orihara had originally planned to spend the festive season alone. But his parents go out of town leaving his sister alone. Again.Izaya is probably OOC here but I like to think he cares for the twins more than he lets on.





	AN ORIHARA CHRISTMAS

It was late afternoon on December 23rd: the night before Christmas Eve, 18 year old Izaya Orihara had graduated from Reijin academy that summer and moved out of his parents’ house and into a place of his own, having found a medium sized apartment about an hour and a half away from his parent’s home, however he planned on moving even further away in the near future, he had already started working as an informant by this time, though he wasn’t well known for it at this point as he conducted most of his business over the phone, but since his list of clients was steadily growing, the older teen had been considering Shinjuku as his next base of operations, and it seemed he would have the means to move there in just a couple more years. 

Izaya spent a few hours sitting in a coffee shop indulging in his favourite hobby; people watching, once he grew bored of this paid his bill and left, he had a meeting with a client in an hour. But as he began in the direction of the meeting place, the shrill ringing of his cell phone made him stop, as he flipped the phone open the word ‘home’ flashed on the screen, Izaya sighed and answered the call with a simple “Hello?” he expected the voice of one of his parents to greet him, instead the quiet voice of his sister Kururi replied to his offhand greeting, “I-Iza-nii? You need to come home.” The 7 and a half year old said bluntly, “oh? And why do I need to do that little sis?” Izaya asked humorously, “Mom, Dad…gone, Note.” Kururi said, Izaya sighed in slight irritation, ever since they had started grade school the twins had been developing some strange attributes, while Mairu was outspoken, confident and talkative, Kururi was soft spoken and shy. “Look, just put the other one on the phone!” Izaya ordered, not having the patience to try and riddle out Kururi’s odd way of speaking. There was a moment of silence as Kururi passed the phone to her younger twin Mairu, “Onii-chan?” Mairu called down the phone, “Mairu, what’s going on?” Izaya asked, “We got home from school and mom and dad weren’t home!” Mairu began, only to be interrupted by Izaya, “You called my cell for that? They’re most likely stuck in a meeting or something; they’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Izaya replied, he had stopped walking and was leaning back against a tree as he continued the phone conversation “No Iza-nii, we found a note tapped to the fridge, it says ‘Dear Mairu and Kururi…and something about a trip and Tokyo. We can’t read the rest of it.” Mairu explained firmly, frustrated that Izaya didn’t seem to be listening to her or Kururi. But, unseen by the twins, Izaya was frowning in confusion, “A note? Tokyo?! He muttered, “Alright. I have a meeting with a client. I’ll come over in a couple of hours. You know the key in the bowl by the door? Get it.” he said, after a pause he heard Kururi “Got it.” she muttered, having stood on tiptoe in order to reach the object Izaya meant, “Lock the doors and don’t let anyone in the house, got it?” he questioned, “But Iza-nii…” however Izaya had already ended the call. 

An hour later Izaya had grabbed a few overnight essentials from his apartment and made his way to his parents’ home. But as he put his key in the lock and opened the door he narrowly dodged a trip wire and a steel bucket fell in the exact spot he had been standing in a moment before “What the hell?” he grumbled, looking up and at the top of the stair case in front of him, Kururi and Mairu were watching from around the banister pole, “We thought you were a burglar.” Mairu called down to Izaya, linking hands with Kururi as they made their way downstairs, “Burglars don’t have keys you idiots.” Izaya replied, slamming the door. Mairu and Kururi reached the bottom of the stairs; they were dressed in thick pull over hoodies, skirt and knee socks, Izaya noticed that their cheeks were flushed and they seemed to be shaking, “What? Were you that scared here all on your own?” he joked harshly, “So where’s that note mom and dad left?” Izaya said, stepping down from the chair, Mairu scampered down the hall to the kitchen, while Kururi went right up to Izaya and tugged the fur trim of his jacket, “What?” the 18 year old barked, Kururi lifted her arms silently and reached up to him, “No.” Izaya rejected sharply, but Kururi whined and repeated the action, “For goodness sake.” Izaya complained, and lifted his sister into his arms, balancing her on his hip while she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, he flinched slightly at the contact; Kururi’s skin was like ice! “Shit your freezing.” He commented, but Kururi, unsurprisingly, said nothing, she just dug her tiny fingers into the fabric of Izaya’s jacket. Mairu suddenly appeared in front of him, waving a piece of paper in his face, Izaya grabbed Mairu’s wrist to hold her arm still while he quickly read the hastily scrawled note:

Dear Mairu and Kururi  
We have, unfortunately, been called to Tokyo to attend a business meeting with colleagues. It’s unlikely we will be back for Christmas, try and enjoy yourselves; we started decorating the tree but we thought you two might enjoy doing yourselves! We’ll see you when we return home and we’ll try and buy you some souvenirs if we find the time.  
Merry Christmas, all our Love  
Mom and Dad XX

Izaya’s eyebrow twitched in anger, he screwed up the note and threw it to the floor, making Mairu jump, although Izaya had to admit he wasn’t exactly surprised, his parents where Workaholics as well as impulsive. But they had never left Mairu and Kururi alone, especially on Christmas, considering the fact that they made such a big deal about it for the twin’s sakes. Izaya turned and stepped into the large living room, there was a couch and an armchair as well as two beanbags tucked into the corner, there was also a wooden T.V unit with a large flat screen T.V, the twin’s games consoles and anime DVD’s on the shelves below the T.V. And in the corner was a large, half decorated Christmas tree with a large cardboard box of Christmas decorations next to it. Izaya sat Kururi on the couch while Mairu climbed up beside her. Izaya then retreated to the kitchen, grabbing a chair and going to open the cupboard under the stairs; he then knelt on the chair and flicked the switch to turn the heater on.

Izaya returned to the living room, all the while trying to think of the best thing to do, “Iza-nii please don’t leave us alone,.” Mairu spoke up, “Christmas.” Kururi added, “Right! Spend Christmas with us!” Mairu clarified Izaya thought for a second, he was planning on working on Christmas, but…“Well…I guess in the spirit of the season I can stay until mom and dad get back, I can’t exactly leave you two alone till then. The house wouldn’t be standing by Christmas night.” He joked lightly, “Won’t be the same without mommy and daddy.” Mairu sighed, swinging her legs distractedly over the edge of the couch, “Will you do the stuff mom and daddy always do with us?” Kururi asked softly, Izaya sighed; obviously this wasn’t going to be an ordinary, simple babysitting deal. “Yeah sure whatever.” he waved his hand vaguely as he answered, his sisters looked at each other then up at their brother with wide eyes, and each had an arm reached out to him, “Iza-nii Promise?” Kururi asked innocently, Izaya smirked, crossed his arms over each other and held out a hand to each sister, locking his pinkie fingers with theirs in a cross armed pinkie swear, “Cross my heart, hope to die, eat one thousand needles if I lie.” The older brother chanted. The twins giggled and unlocked their fingers to hug their brother. “Be careful Iza-nii! If we don’t have the bestest Christmas ever we’ll make you eat one thousand needles!” Mairu laughed somewhat evilly, “Oh no you won’t; it’s only bullies that deserve something like that!” Izaya retorted before standing up, “Ok, why don’t we finish decorating the tree for a start? It looks depressing the way it is now.” he said. So the remainder of the afternoon was spent decorating the living room and the Christmas tree, the twins squabbled over who got to put the gold and silver star on top of the tree so, to save himself a headache, and from the twins possibly murdering each other, Izaya handed the star to both sisters so that they were both holding onto it, and lifter the pair up high so that they could both put the finishing touch to the tree.

After the living room was decorated Izaya made dinner, then allowed the twins to watch T.V while he returned a few calls and replied to various texts from his clients. Snapping his phone shut he looked down at the twins, who lay on their stomachs, eyes fixed on the T.V screen, “Hey, it’s late, go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute.” Izaya said firmly, expecting resistance, but instead his sisters walked reluctantly but silently to their bedroom to do as they were told. Though Izaya was sure this silent submission wouldn’t last. After making sure his sisters were in bed Izaya opened up the large closet in the hallway, he grabbed a folded up futon and was about to make his way to his old bedroom when something caught his eye, a large plastic bag with brightly wrapped boxes of various sizes, clearly these were the twins gifts hidden away so they wouldn’t be found before Christmas, Mr and Mrs Orihara had obviously left in such a hurry that they hadn’t even bothered to put the gifts under the tree before they left or anything. A large pile of assorted books and video games also caught his eye. It looked like it was up to him to wrap the remaining gifts and arrange them under the tree on Christmas Eve. “It would be easier to just leave the gifts and let them figure out Santa Clause isn’t real.” The older teen thought to himself, the idea was certainly intriguing, not to mention amusing. “Maybe next year.” he decided, grabbing the folded up futon and luging it to his old bedroom, which was empty apart from his old computer desk empty wardrobe and a chest of drawers.  


The next morning, after a lie-in and a late breakfast, Izaya called to Mairu and Kururi who were sitting on the floor of the living room with their eyes glued to an anime show on T.V. “I have to go to the store and you guys are coming with me so go get ready.” He told them, “No! We don’t wanna go to the store! It’s boring, we wanna stay here!” Mairu complained, stamping her foot stubbornly, “Fine, I’ll leave you both here alone.” Izaya said, “Good luck fighting off the buglers” he called cheerfully, wrapping a black wool scarf around his neck and heading for the door, “Iza-nii!” Kururi called worriedly, she and her sister raced upstairs and did as their brother had told them.

Izaya wondered if his sisters misbehaved when their parents took them places, which was rare, but almost the entire twenty minute walk to the nearest store they were throwing snowballs at each other, and him! They only stopped when he urged them to throw one at a passer-by, who proceeded to yell at the twins, whose eyes grew wide and watery at being told off so harshly by a stranger, Izaya then leaped to their defence after a minuet of looking on in amusement. After that the twins trudged obediently and silently behind their brother. Once they got to the store, just as his sisters were about to run off in two different directions, Izaya managed to nab them by the neck of their coats just in time and strapped them into the child seats of the shopping trolley, “Not Baby!” Kururi pouted, crossing her arms and swinging her legs, “Right! We’re not babies Izaya!” Mairu agreed with her sister, Izaya chuckled at his captives, “We’ll why don’t you prove that and get yourselves out?” he challenged, leaning on the handle of the trolley, pushing it down the aisles, Mairu grabbed the clasp that kept the straps in place, clawing, pulling and fighting with it to release the straps while Izaya smirked victoriously. After half an hour Mairu gave up and Kururi hadn’t even tried to undo her own, knowing that if Mairu couldn’t do it she couldn’t. After finding everything they would need for the next three or four days, Izaya pushed the trolley to the back of the store and stopped, Mairu and Kururi’s faces lit up immediately, Izaya had stopped in front of the sweets aisle! “…candy Oni-chan!?” Kururi asked hopefully, “Yeah. Go nuts.” Izaya told them, freeing the straps that held them in places and lifting them out one at a time and watching as the twins grabbed armfuls of their favourite sweets, crisps chocolate and ice cream. 

Once the trio had returned home the twins dumped the shopping bags Izaya made them carry and ran to the kitchen to get a drink. Izaya sighed and grabbed the forgotten bags from the hallway, as well as the three bags he was carrying as well. After unpacking the groceries, and hiding the large stash of sweets, Izaya told the twins to go play and they ran out the back door into the back garden to play in the snow. Izaya sat at the counter in the kitchen, texting and calling various clients and making appointments, however Izaya was interrupted by someone tugging the sleeve of his shirt roughly, “What?” he snapped, glaring down at Mairu and Kururi, who seemed to be the culprit behind the tugging of his shirt as the short haired girl still clung to a fistful of dark material. “I thought I told you to play outside for a while?” he asked his sisters sharply, “Bored!” Kururi said monotonously, “Yeah Iza-nii, we’re bored and hungry!” Mairu elaborated, stamping her foot impatiently, Izaya sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall behind him, it was already 6; 00. “Oh right. I guess you want dinner then.” Izaya sighed tiredly, he really didn’t want to cook, he hated it but his sisters had to eat. “Why don’t we get take out tonight?” he suggested, only for his sisters to jump onto his lap, almost knocking the air out of him, “Really Iza-nii? Mom and dad never let us get take out!” Mairu enthused, with Kururi nodding delightedly next to her, “then that settles It.; take out it is then, so…Sushi, Chinese or Pizza?” Izaya replied, standing from his seat with his sisters in in his arms, the twins glanced at each other, “Sushi!” they cried in unison, knowing their brother didn’t really care for pizza. “Ok Sushi it is.” Izaya agreed, “Why don’t you two go pick a few movies we can watch tonight and I’ll order the food?” he said, the twins raced into the living room to find their movie selection and Izaya picked up his cell phone. 

Hours later, Sushi boxes, sweet wrappers and glasses of half -finished soda littered the Orhara’s once spotless living room. Izaya’s sisters were watching their favourite PG-12 rated anime’s on T.V while Izaya lazily cleared away some of the trash that covered the breakfast counter and littered parts of the sofa and the floor. “Mairu, Kururi you need to go to bed. It’s late.” Izaya said tiredly, his sister’s hyperactivity had lasted over two hours, he vowed never to give them so much candy and soda again. At least not while he was looking after them, “But Iza-nii we want to stay up and see Santa!” Mairu protested, “Santa!” her sister joined in, only to yawn and rub her eye with her fist, Izaya had already managed to persuade (Bribe) them into their pyjamas early, Mairu wore sky blue bottoms and matching long sleeved top with a large pink star printed on the front, Kururi wore pale pink Pyjamas with a blue star on the front. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you don’t go to sleep Santa won’t come at all. But I’m sure there are other children who would love to have your gifts instead.” Izaya said casually, tying up the bulging trash bag and putting it down again. “NO!” Mairu whined, “Well then get your butts upstairs and brush your teeth and go to bed!” Izaya snapped, his sisters were really driving him insane by this point. His sisters both glared at him, but he only glared back, the stare-down lasted around 30 seconds before Kururi and Marui gave in under their brothers’ heated gaze. After a few more minutes of cleaning up Izaya went upstairs to his sister’s bedroom, both of them had already fallen asleep, Kururi lay on her stomach with her hands curled into small, loose fists either side of her head, making her look like a sleeping baby, while Mairu lay on her side sucking her thumb, with one arm across her twins back. Izaya, not really contemplating what he was doing, took out his phone and snapped a picture of the angelic looking twins. He would print it out and then delete the image from his phone. Izaya put his phone back in his pocket and went to his sisters, carefully lifting Mairu into his arms and crossing the room to place her in her own bed, taking her glasses from her face and putting them on the large table that separated the twin’s beds. “Mmm…Onii-Chan?” he heard a tiny voice and he turned to see Kururi sitting up in her bed rubbing her eye with a fist, “I was just putting Mairu to bed, go back to sleep.” Izaya whispered, but his sister whimpered and held out her arms to her big brother, Izaya almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself, he went and sat beside Kururi who immediately latched onto him, gripping his dark grey sleep shirt tightly, “Miss momma and daddy.” she whispered quickly, “They’ll be home soon enough Kururi. I bet Santa will leave you some great gifts tomorrow.” Izaya replied, hoping he didn’t sound too impassive, “Glad Onii-chan here.” Kururi said softly, not knowing how to answer he just wrapped his arms around Kururi, letting her nestle her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck, although Izaya rarely showed warmth for the twins, in reality they were the only ones in the world he felt any kind of affection for, so occasionally he allowed moments like this to occur. Kururi had fallen asleep in his arms fairly quickly so he slid out of her hold and pulled the covers over her small body and made sure Mairu was tucked up in the same way. 

The next morning Izaya moaned as he heard the excited squeals of his sisters calling his name, he pulled his pillow and bed covers over his head to try and drown out the noise, only to have them harshly pulled away and thrown to the floor by an impatient Mairu, she and Kururi knelt either side of their brother and shook him and bounced on the bed to get him up. “Izaya Santa came! He really did!” Mairu cried happily, “whoop-di-do.” He responded sarcastically, in reality it was him that had stayed up wrapping the twin’s gifts and arranging them under the tree, he was exhausted! But this fact remained oblivious to the twins as they pestered their brother, shaking him and demanding he get up, “Up Iza-nii, Christmas!” Kururi insisted, shaking her protesting brother again, “Alright fine I’m up!” Izaya snapped, but his grouchy morning mood did not dampen the twins Christmas spirit, he sat up in bed and the twins scampered out of the room and thundered downstairs, while Izaya grabbed his a blanket from the floor and wrapped in around himself before following Mairu and Kururi. 

Izaya lay on the sofa and watched his sisters opening their gifts and cry out in delight as they tore the wrapping from the largest gift, the latest games console with two controllers, memory card and two different coloured control covers. They chattered excitedly when they saw the games they had been given to go with the console, and squealed with happiness when they opened the many Manga books and Anime DVDS ‘Santa’ had given them. Izaya was no parenting expert but he was sure that half of the games and Manga books weren’t suitable for seven year olds, yet he said nothing, the twins finished opening the last few gifts that were signed by their parents instead of Santa, a couple of expensive Anime box sets and some clothes. “H…hey, Iza-nii” Mairu piped up, Izaya glanced at his sisters looking bored, as if from nowhere Mairu and Kururi shoved a small, messily wrapped box into their brothers hands. “What’s this for?” Izaya asked with disinterest, “Our gift.” Kururi answered quickly, the black haired male un-wrapped the surprise gift and for a moment Izaya could only stare at the contents of the little black box in his hands. “Y-you got these for me?” He asked, for once in a very long time he was surprised. Inside the box were two silver rings, nothing special, just two plain, matching silver bands. “Mommy and daddy said they weren’t getting you anything for Christmas this year because you moved out and grown up. And they didn’t get you that many gifts last year either. So we wanted to get you something so you had a gift to open.” Mairu explained carefully, Izaya’s eyes widened slightly, not really knowing what to say. 

“Thank you.” Was all Izaya said, he then tried on the rings, finding they fit his two index fingers the best. Mairu and Kururi seemed delighted that their brother liked their gift, Izaya roughly pulled his sisters onto his lap, hugging them tightly, the girls giggled before returning the gesture, “Y’know what? I’m gonna wear these every day.” Izaya vowed quietly, “Really?” Kururi asked, pulling back to look at his face, Mairu did the same. “Yeah, of course I will. I love you guys.” It was the first time in years Izaya had said this to his sisters, and they stared in shock for a moment before urging Izaya to set up their new games console, which he did gladly while Kururi flicked through manga and Mairu took a second look at the anime box-sets she had gotten.

The siblings spent the day in their pyjamas playing computer games and watching Anime, Izaya was bored ridged but didn’t complain once; playing games with Mairu and Kururi when they asked and reading Manga to them while they huddled beside him to look at the artwork. Boxing Day was spent in much the same way. When Izaya’s parents returned home Mairu and Kururi reverted back to being ‘mommy and daddies little angels’ telling their parents everything Izaya had done to upset them, exaggerating and even bare faced lying about what Izaya wouldn’t let them do etc. while Mairu and Kururi chattered excitedly about the gifts Santa had left. And watched with excitement as their parents opened their presents from the twins; badly made school projects and messy drawings that seemed to have been done by a two year old. Izaya’s mother convinced him to stay one more night, so he did. But after being tucked in by their parents at bedtime, Mairu and Kururi crept to their brother’s bedroom, knocking on the door timidly; Izaya opened the door with a smirk, “Hey Judas.” Izaya greeted harshly, “Guilt.” Kururi said miserably, “We’re sorry Izaya; Appearances and all.” Mairu said casually but with a hint of guilt in her child-like, voice, “No problem. I taught you both well.” Izaya boasted, giving his sisters a hug and even a kiss on the cheek good night and watched them tiptoe back to their rooms. 

  
Izaya did go on to wear the two silver rings every day after that, secretly getting their names engraved in each ring, Mairu written in the ring on his right hand and Kururi written in the left one. His close relationship with his sisters became his most carefully guarded secret, they always acted like they hated each other in public but behind closed doors they remained as close as any siblings could be. But Mairu and Kururi, being so young, where gradually manipulated more and more into thinking the only one they could depend on were each other and of course their protective older brother. They soon realized they had become part of his manipulations and came to resent him for this as they reached adolescence but by this time it was too late. They still believed Izaya was the only one who really loved them, but sometimes they did wish that they could push him into heavy traffic one day, and then they could laugh about it. But ultimately they would still need him so they put the idea off…for the moment.


End file.
